Operation: Puffle
by Missygirl156
Summary: One by one, puffles start mysteriously disappearing, and everything is pointing towards Herbert. The EPF require help from the Octonauts if they are to defeat the evil villain Herbert and restore peace to Club Penguin.
1. The Gold Puffle Rush

One summer morning, Macey was jumping on Missy's bed. "Wake up, Missy! Today's the day!"

"Today… What day?" Missy groaned as she struggled to get up.

Macey stopped jumping. "Didn't you know? Gold puffles have come to club penguin – and they're awesome!"

Missy rolled her eyes. "You must be dreaming, Macey. Go back to sleep."

Macey pouted. Then she grinned and threw back the covers.

"Hey!" Missy exclaimed. "Alright, you're asking for it!" She leapt onto Macey and began to tickle her.

Macey laughed. "S-stop," she laughed as Missy continued to tickle her.

Suddenly the door opened, and the two of them jumped.

"What are you two doing?" asked a penguin as she gave them their newspaper.

"Um, nothing." Missy said laughing nervously. She took the newspaper from the penguin's flippers.

"Um.." Missygirl156 said, looking around as if she expected to see a puffle flying around in the air.

"My name is.. Lake Blue1," the penguin said cautiously, extending her flipper so Missy could shake it.

"Oookaaay.. My name is Missygirl156." Missy said, feeling awkward.

The two of them shook flippers. Lake Blue, or Blue, spoke.

"I sometimes deliver the newspaper.. It's a part-time job of mine."

Missy shrugged. "Okay.." She opened the newspaper up and began to read.

Blue nodded and closed the door.

"That was the most awkward situation in my life." exclaimed Macey, as she began to read the newspaper.

"GOLD PUFFLES HAVE COME TO CLUB PENGUIN," she read, and then turned to her sister.

"Uhh, what?" Missy exclaimed, confused.

"See! I told you! I told you!" Macey exclaimed, dancing around her sister.

"Alright, alright. How do you get one then?" Missy laughed as the excited penguin rushed around her.

"Read the newspaper, dum-dum. It will show you how." Macey giggled as she bounced around with her golden puffle.

"I need to work now, sweetie." Missy said with a smile, "I'll have time to pop up in the morning and get a golden puffle. But for now, I need a few extra coins to buy some more puffle food." She waved and went out.

As soon as the door closed, Macey sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me, Shinyheart."

Shinyheart, Macey's gold puffle, squeaked softly and nudged her gently.

"I know, I know I'm being silly talking to a puffle. I don't even understand them." Macey sighed, staring out of the window.

"Missy's always going out, and it's not fair! I wish she would spend more time with me," sighed Macey, continuing to stare out of the window.

A shadow quickly passed the window. A tuft of white fur gently glided down into the igloo.

"HERBERT!" Macey screamed before she could stop herself. "Oh no! What sort of thing would a brave agent do?!" she cried.

She had an idea. She pulled out her EPF spy phone and dialed Gary's number.

"Gary! Herbert is near Missy's iggy! I have proof! I've got his fur!"

"Calm down, Macey." Gary said gently, hearing how frightened Macey was.

"I-I.." Macey quivered, "I-I c-can't.. PLASTIC PIZZMMMMPH!" Macey screamed before her spy phone cut out.

Gary tried to re-dial Macey's number. "Macey? Come in Macey."

"Gadzooks! Herbert's probably captured her. I wonder why he would capture her?" He decided to call all the agent's spy phones.

"Suspect #1 has captured Macey156. This is not a drill. Meet at the EPF headquarters immediately. Repeat, meet at the EPF HQ." Suddenly, Gary felt bad. Dialing all those phone numbers meant he had also called Missy's, and she wouldn't be too pleased to hear about her sister being captured.

He was right.

* * *

Missy was paralyzed with shock, and she didn't even respond when Anki waved a flipper in front of her face.

"Hello?" Missy didn't respond. Anki ran outside for a minute, then returned

with a bucket of water, and threw it upon her.

"Hey!" Missy screamed, annoyed. She shook the water upon Anki. Anki put up her flippers.

"Hey, not my fault. You were stuck like that. Let's go." They both ran outside, hoping to save Macey from her terrible fate.

**Done with my first chapter. I accidently closed it down, but when I re-opened it, my progress was still saved! I'm like, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"**

**Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready! And have fun in Operation: Puffle!**

**-M.G156**


	2. The Octonauts

**Late update I know. I ran into a few life problems, other than that I'm fine. By the way, my friend is helping me write this story, so expect a few typing errors.**

"Calm down," Anki said to Missy, "I'm sure Gary's just getting uptight. We don't really know for sure if Macey is caught or not."

"That's true," agreed Missy. "She could've fallen over a box or something." She looked at her best friend, and sighed. "Oh, Gary. Always getting uptight about something. Let's go!"

* * *

Unknown to them, Macey had topped over a bookshelf, which had nearly crashed on top of her. Macey, however, was not frazzled by this, and went outside. "I'm going on the Aqua Grabber!" she said to herself as she went over to the iceberg. Jumping in, she started the engine.

Macey was silent as she went down. She had never driven the Grabber before. And even if she did, she would totally mess up.

She sighed. "I've got to practice. It's not fair since Missy treats me like a baby. Well! _I'll_ show her!" She looked around her surroundings and was surprised to find that atmosphere was purplish, and the plants were looking poorly.

"I've got to help them," Macey said to herself. Then she saw a cream soda barrel. "Aha! There's the problem!" She picked it up and then returned to the net. Soon, she had done every single barrel of cream soda, and the sea looked quite itself again.

_Time to head back,_ she thought, pleased. She began to sing a song that Missy had taught her, when she banged into something.

"Huh? Aaahh!" Macey screamed as the Aqua-Grabber went flying out of control. It went backwords and forwards for a little while, then it began to spin.

"Aaaaahhh! Make it stooooooop!" she screamed as she Grabber went zooming around in all directions. Finally, it stopped spinning.

"Whew, it's over!" Macey sighed in relief, clutching her head in dizziness. Then her eyes widened. She was heading straight towards a rock!

Bracing herself, Macey closed her eyes and held tight to the Grabber's controls.

Then, the world went black.

* * *

When Macey opened her eyes, she was amazed to find herself.. in some sort of clinic? She looked around, confused.

"Ah! You're woken up," smiled a small penguin, he was carrying a medical bag.

Macey looked at him in curiosity. "Where am I? And why are you so small?" She blushed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

The penguin smiled, "It's okay. You're at the Octopod, in my clinic."

This made her even more confused than ever. "Octo-What?"

The penguin explained. "The Octopod is where all the Octonauts reside. The Octonauts protect the ocean and their motto is Explore, Rescue, Protect. My friends are Kwazi, Shellington, Dashi, Professor Inkling, Tweak, Barnacles, and Tunip, I'm Peso." He extended his flipper so they could shake flippers. Macey cautiously shook flippers, uncertain if she should trust him.

Peso looked curiously at her, "What happened? I saw that you were driving your submarine when you bumped into something."

Macey blushed yet again. "I'm not really sure what I bumped into, maybe an octopus or something, I'm not really certain." Macey suddenly felt anxious, Missy would be worried about her. "Can I go back now?"

Peso frowned. "The submarine you were driving broke when you crashed. Tweak is still repairing it." He smiled at Macey156, who sighed, "I'm sure she should be done by now. Let me check." He went over to a small TV-like screen, and pressed a button. "Hey, Tweak? Is it fixed?"

A green rabbit appeared on the screen. "'Fraid not, Peso. I still need to reconnect a few wires and fix some scratches." She grinned, "Whoever made this must be a genius. The types of the wires are very durable, and the way the person who made this must be very caring about the environment, since it's mostly made out of scrap parts."

Macey's eyes widened. She scooted over to join the conversation. "Gary made it. It's called the Aqua Grabber, a special machine that he made so penguins could explore the sea." Suddenly she felt proud. "I fixed the sea today! It was full of cream soda, and all the plants looked sick from it. But they're good now. The Club Penguin Island's plants are usually very strong."

Tweak smiled, "I'm pretty sure you did a good job. Now, I need to get back to my work, or this submarine will never be fixed!" The radio switched off.

**A late update. I'm very sorry, but as I said above, a few life problems. I really wanted to do a cliffhanger, but I thought, meh! You guys need a break from Cliffhangers :P Well, till then!**


	3. Searching

**Hey guys! I'm back again. I finally sorted out my life issues! From now on I'll update faster and quicker for the future.**

**Lake Blue1: The "Octonauts" are a group of animals who explore the undersea as well as helping it whenever there is a problem. Peso is a medic and Tweak is an engineer as seen in the story, Tunip is the cook, Inkling is the founder, Shellington is a marine biogolist/scientist, Dashi is the photographer and Kwazi is the lieutenant. Captain Barnacles, is obviously, the captain. **

When Missy arrived at her igloo, she was shocked and angry to see the mess in front of her.

"This, my dear, is what happens when you have a very, very, annoying and clumsy sister." She screeched, furious. She picked up a few books and set them on the table. Then she ran over to her bookshelf and tried lifting it up back to its normal position, but it was no use. It was just too heavy.

Missy's shoulders sagged.

Anki smiled. "Here, let me help." The two of them did their best to lift the heavy shelf, but it wouldn't budge a bit.

Missy sighed. "I suppose we'd better look for Macey, then. If I were her I'd be at the Iceberg looking at that stupid Aqua Grabber, wishing she would be on it." Missy said packing her bag.

As they went to the iceberg Missy saw posters of sad-looking puffles with question marks all over them. This made her curious: why were puffles going missing all of a sudden? She was just about to decide looking for them when she bumped into Anki.

"Oh, we're here!" Missy looked around for Macey, but the iceberg was empty, plus the Aqua Grabber wasn't there.

"Oh, fish-fash." Missy cursed angrily, and Anki glared at her.

Anki decided to come up with a plan. "Put on your snorkel and swimsuit on. We're going down." Then, with her yellow snorkel and swimsuit, she leapt into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile Macey was gloomily reading a book whilst inside Peso's clinic. She had hurt her flipper during the crash, and Peso had given it a bandage.

Most of the Octopod's library contained the category of the sea. It was nice to read cool facts about the ocean, but most of them were for adults. There were too many confusing words for Macey to understand!

She shut her book, and sighed. She stared miserably out of the window.

Peso noticed and immediately ran over. "What's wrong?"

Before Macey could answer, the "Octo-Chute", which Peso had explained to her, opened, and an orange cat leapt out, startling the two penguins.

"Ah! You scared me!" Macey squealed, picking up her book, which she had dropped.

"Yiaow! Sorry there, matey. Me name be Kwazi, I'm an Octonaut, and I be the grandson of Calico Jack, the greatest pirate that ever lived to sail the seven seas! Yiaow!" meowed Kwazi.

"Just wait till you meet Rockhopper." Macey grinned, instantly liking the cat. "He's a pirate to- Wait, did you mention _Calico Jack_?!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! This fanfiction will be pretty intense, since I've listed a few epic adventures the Octonauts and the EPF have. If you want to read a fanfiction similar to this, go to Walle N Eva's story corner! It's pretty cool!**


	4. Pufflenapped

**Hey guys, I'm back! I got busy again but I was restless because I was itching to go back to story-writing! I was NOT gonna miss my idea :D Well here you go! **

* * *

"Coins. Puffles. I never thought they would link."

"Klutzy, go get me some more coffee." This voice was none other than Herbert, who was lazily sitting on the chair playing Solitaire on his computer.

Klutzy clicked in annoyance before heading out, later returning with a steaming mug of the beverage.

Herbert glared at him. "You know Companion and Accomplice Rule Number #345 Klutzy." he said, poking him in the eye and roaring, "_DO NOT CALL ME FAT!"_

Klutzy rolled his eyes, and then clicked again, this time with enthusiasm. Herbert bent down to listen without any interruptions.

A smile spread across the polar bear's face, a wicked and devilish one. "Excellent idea, my friend." He let out a low, evil laugh, and went outside, rubbing his paws along the way.

* * *

Missy and Anki had searched for hours for Macey, but to no avail. No aqua grabber and no penguin swimming about.

Missy's shoulders sagged, defeated. "My sister is doomed!" she cried, wiping tears.

Anki sighed. "Let's go home," she said, swimming up back to the iceberg.

So they went off to Missy's igloo.

* * *

When they arrived, Anki had just managed to catch a fainting Missy, for the igloo was a mess. But that wasn't it. There were no puffles to be seen.

"Poor Missy. She's got too much on her shoulders. I hope she doesn't get depressed." Anki said to herself as she lay her friend on the couch.

She turned around to get a drink of water when she heard a really loud scream. She winced and covered her ears. "I should have expected that!" Anki sighed.

"_AAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHH!" _Missy screamed, this time in rage. "Herbert will PAY for this!"

Anki took a step back, aware of the lightning that was flashing. Suddenly Missy burst into tears, and the flashing stopped.

Anki frowned, surprised. "Missy? Are you OK?" Before she could answer the door knocked.

Anki went to get it. A penguin stood there, frowning and worried. "I heard some screams here, everything OK?" She asked.

Anki stretched open the door. "See for yourself," she stated.

The penguin's jaw dropped.

"So, are we going to stop him?" Anki demanded.

"Yes. Yes, we most certainly are."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the octopod, Macey was saying goodbye to her friends. Her flipper had recovered and the aqua grabber was fixed so she could go.

A thought struck the young penguin. "Can you come and meet my friends?! Please?!"

Barnacles scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think so. We were planning to explore this part of the ocean, called Clam Waters. Kwazi says he believes a giant clam is holding the largest pearl in the world." Then he smiled. "But I suppose Peso and Tunip could go. I don't see why not."

Macey sighed "Awww, I was hoping you could ALL meet my friends."

Dashi said, "The Clam Waters is just near Club Penguin. I have been looking it up on the map Captain, so it is possible to go for a quick visit after we retrieve the pearl."

A while later, Peso, Macey and Tunip were going through the forest.

Peso shivered as he looked at the trees. "Do we really have to go through here?"

Sensing his fear, Macey was quick enough to cheer him up, "You're lucky that it's not Halloween. It gets really scary then."

Peso smiled. "I suppose it isn't that bad."

Tunip bounced up and down in panic. "Pitta Brrii!"

Suddenly, a muffled cry was heard. Peso turned around just in time to see a polar bear snatching Macey up!

* * *

**So Herbert had planned this all along? He really likes spoiling all the penguin's fun, doesn't he? **

**I just _love_ giving you guys cliffhangers to hang down on! P.S, I may not be able to be contactable much. I have gone down to Perth for a holiday/to help mum and dad with hampers. I will still update & review but until then I am unable to PM.**


	5. Kidnaps and Stones will Break Your Bones

**BACK FROM HOLIDAYS! Merry Christmas to all! What did you all get for christmas? I got a samsung tablet for drawing! Woohoo! My apologies for my absence! It's all been jam packed with holidays, work, holidays, work, and family reunions! I had an EPIC christmas party with all my cousins and aunties and uncles. Me and my cousins got up to mischief and put ice blocks down our aunties an uncle's backs! We had a nice time.  
**

**Responses!**

**Lake Blue1: I think you're misunderstanding the story here. Herbert wasn't swimming. And even if he did, he would sink like a stone, 'cause he's TOO FAT.**

"Macey?" Peso called, frightened. He wondered around for a few minutes then stopped.

He grew frightened and started to run about, and then crashed into something.**  
**

He looked up, scared, but calmed down when he saw a familiar orange cat: Kwazi.

"Yiaow matey, what are ye runnin' about for? Is it some great beast comin' to take he away?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Peso shook his head. "No, but Macey disappeared while we were in the forest."

Kwazi looked at him. "Ya know what Peso? I think this forest be cursed. .."

Suddenly, they heard cries for help..

* * *

Meanwhile, a very scared little girl was trembling, trapped in an iron cage under the clutches of Herbert.

"W-Why d-did you c-ca-capture m-me?!" sniffed Macey, frightened. "D-don't you realise my sister will be looking for me?!"

"Shut up, you moron! I don't care about your sister!" snapped Herbert. "What I care is making your silly sister depressed in despair. It will cause her to become so depressed that she will lock herself inside her igloo and busy herself being sad and unable to look for her puffles!" Despite his small bad grammar mistake, Macey started to cry. This infuriated Herbert and he gave her a hard punch on the beak through the bars, but this made her cry all the more loudly.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled a voice, and to Macey's surprise, an orange cat leapt in, with Peso waddling by his side.

Herbert stood gaping at them but then he gave a roar and charged at Kwazi. Kwazi dodged, then whispered to Peso, "Matey! I'll keep him distracted, you get the keys and unlock Macey! Make sure he doesn't see you!"

Peso nodded and he waited for the right moment. When Herbert fell over at last, Peso quickly jumped and grabbed the keys and ran over to the cage to unlock Macey.

The three of them quickly ran out to escape as Herbert managed to recover from the kick Kwazi had given him which had sent him flying to the floor. But when he got up, the trio had already ran out.

. . .

"So why do you think he captured you?" asked Kwazi as Peso quickly bandaged up her bruised beak. "I dunno. I mean, Herbert's always been plotting and scheming." She paused, and hesitated, then asked, "Can I go home now?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran off.

Kwazi was about to ran after her when Peso pulled him back. "No," he said, "Let her go. Let's explore the island first. It looks very interesting." Surprised by this answer, Kwazi nodded and went after Peso, deep into the forest.

* * *

"MACEY!"

"MISSY!"

"I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU TWO!"

"I LOVE YOU AND WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Happy cries came inside Missy's igloo as they rejoiced and celebrated.

It was a while before they calmed down. "So what happened?" Missy asked curiously, looking down at great surprise at Macey's bandaged beak.

Macey was about to answer when all of a sudden, Missy's EPF spy phone began to ring. "Hello, Director. Yes, I understand." She nodded. "OK. I'll be there," she said hanging up.

"Macey, EPF is in trouble."

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it, because I slaved myself hard and worked as hard as I could! Are you getting that adventure feeling that? Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-M.G.156 ;D**


	6. The Plan

**Time for another update!**

"What, really?" Macey widened her eyes, surprised. "I thought they had top notch security!"

Missy ignored her and teleported to the EPF HQ with her sister. She had arrived just in time, because a stream of agents flowed in to their seats.

"Jeez, couldn't you guys have teleported?" Missy couldn't help remarking as a familiar penguin took an empty seat beside her.

"Didn't I see you before?" the penguin asked before adding, "Hi, Missygirl156."

Missygirl156 said nothing. "Hi!" she said eventually, feeling suddenly shy before the penguin. She didn't know why, she just felt that she should obey her.

Missy shook herself. _I'm being ridiculous, _she thought. But she couldn't shake the odd feeling off. Still, she liked to make new friends, so she forced a smile at the penguin. "It's, er, nice to meet you again." She hastily shook flippers with her before turning to the screen.

"Greetings agents, I have sent you all here not for a meeting, but for an extreme dire circumstance. We have received contact from PH that a great amount of puffles have gone missing."

At that moment Missy spoke up quickly. "Umm.. Director, my pets have gone missing this morning.." She tried to hide her tears, worried that if the agents saw her crying, they would think she wouldn't be a very good agent.

Director said nothing for a few moments. Then he said, "Very well. I will talk to you later about that."

"So are you saying we need to go on a boring search for this? Every time we do, someone gets captured, and some accident happens, something or other." Missy said, shaking her hair.

"Missy has a good point. It's not a good idea if we split up and tried to look for puffles, when we don't know where they are." Anki pointed out, and several agents agreed.

Director nodded and spoke, "We are not going to search for the puffles. Instead I want you to go into the wilderness and RESCUE any puffle you find."

Missy laughed nervously and began to fiddle with her hair. "Yeah.. about that." She said, but never finished her sentence.

"Wait!" Macey cried out. "I want my friends to help."

Missy looked at Macey, surprised. "What friends, Macey?" she demanded.

Macey quickly answered, "My friends Kwazi and Peso. They both helped me when I was captured, and Peso helped me when I hurt myself driving the Aqua Grabber."

Missy rolled her eyes. "I should have known you would have done that, Macey."

Macey ignored her and continued, "If they can help me, they can help us! I wonder where they are at the moment."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kwazi and Peso had discovered a mine shack. Kwazi went inside it, curious as to see what it had inside it.

Peso stayed put. "Are you sure?" Looking at the darkness inside it, he gulped. It wasn't his type of idea, but he was willing to follow Kwazi nevertheless.

Kwazi grinned, "Nothin' much in there, matey, 'cept a few bugs and insects." He added quickly, "Of course, no spiders, thank goodness." **(Kwazi has a fear of spiders, lol.)**

"Come on, Peso. It's not a cave." He coaxed, and finally Peso went in.

It was quite dark, but Kwazi forced poor Peso on. Finally they could see a small, dim light ahead of them.

Kwazi looked at a minecart in front of them. "I'm going for a surf. Wanna come, Peso?" Peso eyed the mine-cart nervously then backed away "N-No th-thanks Kwazi.."

Kwazi sighed. "Come on Peso, let's go back to the Forest."

* * *

**And that's the chapter. I hope you like it. Also, be sure to check out my deviantart account, Missygirl156. I post a lot of art of my penguins on there.**


	7. The Wilderness

**Time for another update!**

* * *

**Responses!**

**Lake Blue1: The Director doesn't like to have secrets revealed. *hint, *hint***

* * *

It was a couple of hours before Macey and Missy found Kwazi and Peso.

"We need your help, Peso and Kwazi." Macey said, determined to be the first to speak for once.

"Oh? What for?" Peso curiously asked.

Macey was about to explain when Missy jumped in quickly, "The puffles on our island are being captured by our evil nemesis, Herbert. While we don't know the reason he's capturing them, we may as well do some investigating and find out what that fat lard is up to."

"Fat lard?" Kwazi couldn't help but snort at that.

Missy got out a whip. "I'd sure love to give him a Piece of My Mind." A smirk appeared on her face.

"Did you bring a piece with you?" Macey said, trying to imitate Rookie. Missy ignored her and began to search through her inventory for more useful tools.

Macey quickly said, "We'd better get back to the EPF. They're waiting for us."

But before they could teleport, Kwazi stepped in. "Mateys, we're more than just two. We are a crew, and we will help you."He paused, then laughed. "Hey, that rhymed!"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep inside a hollowed-out puffle mountain, Herbert was sitting on his chair, relaxing and drinking a cup of coffee. Klutzy scuttled in.

"Klutzy, how many puffles are there?" Herbert barked. Klutzy clicked once or twice. A greedy, selfish grin came upon Herbert's face. "556? Perfect."

"With that amount of puffles, we'll have enough money on Club Penguin to buy that stupid Change-the-room-for-a-party-3000. Then paradise will be mine." He laughed cruelly.

* * *

"Agents. You have to be very careful in the wilderness. I assure you, it is very dangerous going in alone, and it is not wise to go in by yourself." But the Director was cut off by Macey who excitedly said, "Do you think we'll see Batman?!"

Missy sighed. "No. Macey, pay attention to the Director."

The Director continued, "Each and every different kind of agent has a unique talent. Remember: Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." He then disappeared,

They looked at the forest. It was very quiet, and it was night-time now. "I wish they would hurry up. I want to get into the wilderness - and start rescuing puffles already." Missy then added, "And _my _puffles."

"We will, we will, don't worry." Anki reassured her. She was playing noughts-and-crosses with Macey on the floor with a stick.

"Are we ready?" came a voice. Missy looked up, astonished - and then saw Them.

The Octonauts.

"Oh, I do so love the dachshund's outfit!" Missy squealed, breaking the silence.

"Let's go in." Missy said grimly. "Onwards!"

And they plunged into the wilderness.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! I hope I didn't rush the part where they met the Octonauts. Anyways! ONWARDS TO DANGER!**

**-M.G156**


End file.
